Lean On Me
by astia morichan
Summary: Wonwoo takut kehilangan seorang Kim Mingyu dalam hidupnya. Kegelisahan yang selama ini ia pendam, berakhir indah dalam pelukan Mingyu. Pria yang selalu meyakinkan segala keraguan Wonwoo tentang cinta mereka. Meanie Couple Yaoi


**Lean On Me**

 **T**

 **One Shot**

 **Songs : Gidae – svt**

 **I dont wanna live forever – Zayn- Swift**

 **Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **a/n : Ini adalah khayalan saya. Ga suka? Backoff !**

 **Wonwoo takut kehilangan seorang Kim Mingyu dalam hidupnya. Kegelisahan yang selama ini ia pendam, berakhir indah dalam pelukan Mingyu. Pria yang selalu meyakinkan segala keraguan Wonwoo tentang cinta mereka.**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

Entah sudah berapa kali Jeon Wonwoo menghela napas lelah. Wonwoo lelah. Sungguh. Lelah dengan semua tekanan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Apa Wonwoo cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua tekanan itu? Tidak. Wonwoo ragu. Wonwoo takut. Apalagi saat Seungcheol Hyung mengetahui semuanya, dan menekan dirinya agar tidak terlalu memperlihatkan hubungannya dengan Mingyu di depan publik. Ya. Kim Mingyu adalah kekasihnya. Mereka sepasang kekasih sejak tiga tahun lalu. Sejak Wonwoo memulai _trainee,_ dan ia dekat dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu. Sungguh. Walau berapa kali ia mengelak, hanya Mingyu yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Mingyu juga yang mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik. Hubungan ini tidak tabu untuk mereka. Karena mereka lah yang mengalami semua rasa cinta itu. Tapi sekarang, rasa takut itu muncul. Wonwoo takut jika ia akan kehilangan Mingyu. Wonwoo takut jika Mingyu akan lelah menghadapi dirinya. Wonwoo takut Mingyu menjauh dan mengabaikannya.

"Hyung.." Suara bariton yang sangat Wonwoo kenali, mengalihkan semua fokusnya. Retinanya bisa menangkap sosok Mingyu yang masih terlihat mengantuk, sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa di luar? Kau bisa masuk angin." Wonwoo terdiam saat Mingyu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang dingin.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali." Mingyu berbisik pelan di telinganya. Tangan pria itu menarik pinggangnya agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Mengantarkan rasa hangat yang menjalar secara perlahan pada tubuh Wonwoo.

" _Wae?_ Tumben sekali kau diam seperti ini. Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" Tangan Mingyu terulur untuk mengelus punggung Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. Sentuhan Mingyu selalu membuat pikiran dan hatinya kembali tenang.

"Tidak ada." Wonwoo berucap lirih. Tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan erat. Wajah Wonwoo di sembunyikan pada dada bidang Mingyu, untuk mencari kenyamanan tersendiri. Hanya ketika malam seperti ini mereka bisa berbagi kehangatan. Di balkon kamar ketika tengah malam. Dimana semua orang telah tertidur.

"Kau bohong. Kau kira bisa membohongiku, Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu kembali berbisik pelan, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di telinga Wonwoo.

"Ck. Kau memang selalu bisa tahu isi pikiranku, Kim Mingyu." Decakan Wonwoo di balas oleh kekehan geli Mingyu. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo menyungingkan senyum tipis, yang tidak bisa Mingyu lihat.

"Jangan-jangan kau selingkuh dari ku?" Dan pertanyaan itu malah di hadiahi tawa keras dari Wonwoo. Selingkuh katanya? Bukankah Mingyu yang selingkuh darinya? Oke. Wonwoo terlalu mendramatisir, karena selalu mengecek sns, dimana banyak sekali foto Mingyu yang terlihat dekat dengan member lain.

 _"You flirting with Jihoon last month, Kim Mingyu."_ Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya, dan memberikan delikan tajam pada Mingyu. Wonwoo tentu saja bercanda tentang hal itu. Ia tidak mungkin cemburu saat melihat Mingyu bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sungguh, ekspresi yang Mingyu perlihatkan saat ini menarik sekali. Ia bisa melihat Mingyu membulatkan obsidiannya tidak percaya.

"Hey! Aku mengajakmu juga waktu itu." Mingyu mengingatkan, dan ia kembali membawa Wonwoo dalam dekapan eratnya. Seakan tidak ingin Wonwoo pergi.

"Aku tahu. Kau yang mulai topik ini pertama, Gyu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah selingkuh darimu."

"Aku tahu." Wonwoo kembali terdiam, sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Mingyu. Wonwoo menyukai ketenangan di saat mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain seperti ini.

"Hyung.. Aku cemburu." Pengakuan singkat Mingyu membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Cemburu katanya? Kenapa Mingyu harus cemburu?

"Aku tidak suka saat member lain menyentuhmu, dan dekat de nganmu." Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku juga tahu jika Seungcheol Hyung sudah memperingatkan hubungan kita, Jadi dia menyuruh kita untuk tidak terlalu berdekatan." Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup pipi Wonwoo. Hingga membuat pria bersurai hitam itu mengadah ke arahnya.

"Aku terlalu takut jika kau meninggalkanku, Hyung." Mingyu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Wonwoo. Hingga ia bisa merasakan helaan napas teratur dan tatapan sendu Wonwoo untuknya.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau tidak boleh melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Sekali pun dunia menghujat kita berdua, aku adalah orang paling depan yang akan menggenggam tanganmu, dan berkata jika kau adalah milik Kim Mingyu."

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, air matanya lolos. Membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menangis, dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ternyata, Mingyu mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuk Wonwoo. Mereka sama-sama takut kehilangan. Satu yang dapat Wonwoo pelajari saat ini adalah, rasa cinta yang terlalu mendalam bisa membuat ketakutan konyol seperti ini. Padahal Wonwoo hanya perlu percaya pada Mingyu.

"Hey.. Kau menangis.." Mingyu berseru panik saat melihat air mata Wonwoo. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tangan Mingyu bergerak untuk menghapus air mata Wonwoo. Mengelus pipi Wonwoo berkali-kali. Berharap sentuhannya dapat membuat Wonwoo tenang.

"M-maafkan aku, Gyu.." Wonwoo berucap lirih, sebelum menarik Mingyu ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali memeluk pria bersurai pirang itu dengan erat, dan menangis di dada bidang Mingyu.

"Percaya padaku. Kita akan baik-baik saja, Hyung." Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Sebelum memberi kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku takut untuk mengambil resiko tentang hubungan kita." Wonwoo mencoba jujur. Ia ingin mengutarakan semua ketakutan yang selama ini ia pendam pada Mingyu. "Aku tahu cinta kita ini salah. T-tapi, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Gyu.."

"Tidak ada namanya cinta yang salah." Mingyu mengurai pelukannya. Obsidiannya masih bisa melihat wajah penuh derai air mata Wonwoo. Ini pertama kalinya, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo menangis ketakutan. Kekasihnya itu selalu bisa menutupi semua ketakutan dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Dan itu murni. Aku menginginkanmu untuk selalu menggengam tanganku. Aku menginginkanmu untuk selalu ada di sampingku. Jika cinta ini salah, semua ini bukan salah kita. Cinta itu tidak memihak _gender_ sekali pun." Obsidian yang menatap intens Wonwoo, membuat namja itu menyungingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Kata-kata Mingyu menyadarkannya. Tidak ada cinta yang salah. Mereka berhak saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Kh.." Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, dan itu membuat Mingyu mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika Kim Mingyu bisa menjadi seromantis ini." Tangan Wonwoo terulur. Memeluk leher Mingyu dengan erat.

"Kau merusak suasana romantis, Jeon." Mingyu kembali tersenyum pada Wonwoo. Senyum menenangkan, yang selalu membuat hatinya tentram.

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku, Hyung." Wajah Wonwoo memerah sempurna, mendengar permintaan dari Mingyu. Ah. Itu adalah permintaan konyol. Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo kembali mengucapkan kata-kata sakral seperti itu pada Mingyu? Cukup satu kali, saat dirinya menangis saja Wonwoo mengucapkannya.

"Tidak." Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Bersikaplah manis walau hanya sebentar pada kekasihmu, Hyung."

"Aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu." Dan setelah ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, Mingyu dapat merasakan bibir Wonwoo menyentuh miliknya. Wonwoo mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali. Sebelum akhirnya melumat pelan bibir Mingyu, dan di balas oleh Mingyu sama gilanya. Lumatan bibir yang menegaskan kegelisahan mereka. Bagi Mingyu, bibir Wonwoo itu bagaikan _morfin._ Ia selalu ingin melumat bibir manis itu, dan mengeksplor segalanya.

"Ehhmmm..." Erangan tertahan itu terdengar, saat Mingyu melesakan lidahnya, untuk menyentuh lidah Wonwoo dengan penuh sensual. Menyentuh dinding-dinding mulut Wonwoo. Lidah mereka saling bertautan untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi dominan. Dan Wonwoo akan selalu kalah dalam ciuman itu.

"Hah.. hah.." Pautan bibir itu terlepas. Napas Wonwoo tersenggal naik turun tak beraturan, dengan wajahhnya yang merah padam.

"Hyung.. Aku mencintaimu." Dan Mingyu kembali mencium bibir Wonwoo penuh sensual. Membawa Wonwoo dalam ciuman penuh hasrat yang selalu bisa menenangkan hati mereka. Pelajaran yang dapat Wonwoo ambil malam ini hanya satu. Ia akan terus mencintai Kim Mingyu, dan percaya pada Mingyu. Apapun yang terjadi.

 **FIN**

 **Oke gaje emang. Biarin lah. Wkwk gue galau abisan liat wonu flirting mulu sama yang lain. -_- gue juga lelah fanwar mele. Wkwk. Yasudahlah. Ini hanyalah imajinasi kacau saya yang menemani kegalauan. Wkwk.**

 **Betewe ada yang mau rekomenin FF Meanie yang bagus ga? Need nih. Gue males nangkring di aff mulu. Wkwk. Butuh asupan high class. Meh -_-**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Astia Morichan**


End file.
